


Fount

by decadentbynature



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demon Vanitas, Demons, Fountain Loads of Cum, Kissing, Light Incest, M/M, Mindbreak, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Tons of Cum, all the way through, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: When he found the strange book in the store, Roxas didn't believe for a second that it actually contained the steps for summoning a demon. Just goes to show that sometimes, exercising caution is important, especially when said book summons a demon who is intent on adding more decorations to his collection, and is delighted to find two exquisite bodies to be twisted into his desired shape.





	Fount

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ShindoVanitas  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Honestly, he hadn’t really thought it would work. When he stumbled across the weird book that was hidden underneath a stack of other, non-weird books in the old bookstore that was about to close down, he hadn’t thought while he was flipping through the pages, his gaze skimming over the handwritten information and detailed ink drawings, that he’d actually be able to summon a demon. Who in their right mind would? The book was obviously some kind of prank, left there by some bored kid who was probably guffawing to themselves at the thought of someone actually believing that this was a book that could be used to summon demons. His first reaction was to put it back, to leave it there for the gullible moron who would end up believing that tripe. 

His second was to buy it. Not for the “intended” purpose but because Ventus had pranked him a couple days ago by putting a cutout of some actor that he’d gotten from a display at work in the bathroom, and scared the ever loving shit out of him when he switched the light on. This little book seemed like the perfect opportunity to prank him back. While he might not believe in all this occult bullshit, Ventus spent every Saturday watching a marathon of all those stupid ghost hunting shows, and actually got excited when there were ‘orbs of light’ or whatever. So, with that in mind, he purchased himself the book, paying out a measly $5.50 for what would, most likely, be some juicy payback. 

Never, not once throughout the entire process of actually getting everything into place to “summon the demon” did it ever cross his mind that it’d actually work. He hadn’t gone through all the steps (getting some pigs blood – which wasn’t as weird or difficult as he thought it’d be, literally all he do was go down to a local mom and pop’s butchershop and ask, that was it; some weird kind of salt that took a visit to four different stores just to find something he was kind of sure was the right thing, and the ashes of burned sage – which again, not really that hard (turns out, there was an occult store in town that sold the stuff for cheap), then mixing that all together to create a substance to spread out onto the floor in the shape of a rune, to which he and Ven dropped a blood each in the center of) with the belief that a demon was going to pop up in his living room. 

…somewhere along the way, he probably should’ve question the whole thing more. Just…weird book, appearing out of nowhere in a musty old bookstore, the super specific steps and warnings to not do all this unless they were absolutely certain that this was what he wanted. Never really dawned on him to heed a lick of caution. What kind of moron would think that this would actually summon a demon? It couldn’t possibly work, right?

Wrong. 

Plopped on his butt, knocked over by the huge burst of wind, light and sound that had erupted out of the rune as it opened up, creating a huge chasm in the floor that was nowhere in sight once all the hubaloo faded away, leaving a ringing in his ears and black-red spots floating across his vision, Roxas found himself looking up at someone who looked…almost exactly human, save for blood red eyes that seemed to pulse in their sockets, a long corkscrew tipped tail that lazily undulated about and clawed hands. The demon was youthful looking, if it weren’t for the fact that it was obvious he was a demon, Roxas would’ve put him at or near the same age as him and Ven. Despite the ease in his expression, there was something…nasty in the curve of his lip that made Roxas want to take off for the hills. Wearing a skin tight suit of black and red that had a gap in the chest area, revealing some rather impressive pecs, the demon was more in line for what he envisioned for an incubus. There was even a considerable bulge in the crotch area that Roxas had to fight not to look it. 

Looking at both of them in turn, those disturbingly pulsing red eyes slowly shifting from him to Ventus, who flinched away, his face as pale as a sheet, a noticeable sheen of sweat standing out on his smooth forehead, the demon smiled, an amused smile that held such an undertone of cruelty that it sent a shiver racing down Roxas’s spine. Tapping one cheek with a sharp claw, he slowly nodded to himself, as though he’d come to some kind of agreement with himself. 

“Roxas?” Ventus finally piped up, his eyes glued to the demon. Looked like he might’ve not been the only one who thought it wouldn’t work either. There was no wonder or curiosity on Ven’s face – instead, he just looked terrified, like the full weight of what they’d just done was finally dawning on him, “What is-“

“Hush!” Roxas hissed in return. Instinct was telling him to be cautious, this was obviously not just a kid playing a prank on them. There was a real life demon in his living room. He didn’t even want to start getting into the implications of that. Point was, demon, incarnate of evil, able to do a shit ton of harm if he wasn’t careful but…experience had long since taught him to grab hold of any opportunity he could get, and run with it. Sometimes, you just had to put personal safety to the side to get what you wanted. While he hadn’t expected it to work, now that it had, he might as well take advantage of it. There was a fucking demon in his living, one who was bound to him and Ven by the blood they’d used to summon him. The opportunities of what he could do with this were limitless! 

Scrambling to his feet, brushing nonexistent dust from his butt, he looked the demon in the eye, unflinching when that strange red gaze flickered his way, and said, “We have summoned you here to do our bidding.” 

The demon gazed at him for a moment then laughed, a sharp cackle that did make Roxas flinch back, his skin crawling from the strange, inhuman sound that reminded him of glass shattering. Taking a step forward, closer to Roxas (it took nearly every ounce of his willpower to not back up), the demon mused, “What a lovely face. I am happy that after all this time, the ones who summon me aren’t some old crones, warbling about planetary nonsense. I would have been so disappointed but it looks as though the Fates have blessed me. Not one, but,” his red gaze jumped over to Ventus, who skidded like a crab across the floor, his back slamming against the wall, “two new gorgeous toys to play with.”

Shivering with seemed to be delight, the demon’s mouth stretched into a wide, snarling, near deranged grin, revealing two rows of sharp, pointy teeth. Sweeping his arms out in a grand gesture, he offered a short bow, his odd red gaze never leaving Roxas’s face, and said, “Delighted to make your acquaintance, my new toys. Though you soon will not remember my name, I will tell it to you anyways: I am Vanitas, your new master. Do your best to serve me well, I will not stand for any disappointment.” 

“What?” Roxas snapped, too annoyed to be frightened. This wasn’t what the book had described! When they both offered a drop of their blood, they bond the demon to them. It was equal exchange for giving him a gateway into their world. What was this nonsense about him being their master, toys and what not? “We summoned-!”

“You did!” Vanitas rasped excitedly, a spark of feral glee erupting in those red eyes, “And I am grateful to you. Have you any idea of how it’s been? Decades – decades since I last stepped foot in your world! I was all beginning to lose hope that no one would ever summon be again, not after those devious freaks hide my book away. I thought for certain that I’d never have any new toys to add to my collection.” 

Heaving an overdramatic, over exaggerated sigh, Vanitas leaned back on his tail, the limb easily suspending him in midair. Resting his chin in the palm of his head, he said with a mocking pout, “I thought for certain that I’d never again have any new toys to add to my collection. The boredom of seeing the same ones over and over again, already broken in and squealing for more was almost too much to handle. It even got to the point where my gaze was drifting to my own kind,” Vanitas shuddered in obvious disgust, “Could you even imagine? My glorious collection! Tainted with the common rabble of demons. I came close, as much as I hate to admit it but held strong. And look,” that feral, animalistic smile came back with full force, nearly knocking Roxas over, “look at what that diligence got me.”

Dropping back down onto his feet, the heels of his boots clumping against the hardwood, Vanitas’s grin became even more deranged, stretching so wide that his face looked as though it might rip in two, clapped his clawed hands together and said, “Now, do your best to make this extra entertaining. I’ve been so terribly bored, and I’d hate for you two to give a subpar performance. Oh, and also, I know it will be difficult, trust me I do, but could do your best not to break too quickly? Since it’s been so long, and you two are quite the specimens, I want this fun to last for as long as possible.” 

“Roxas, what’s going on?” Ventus asked, slowly getting up to his feet, still keeping his back pressed firmly against the wall, “Is this another one of your pranks? I’ve-“

“Pranks?” Roxas said, turning to look at him with an incredulous, irritated glare, “How the fuck could I do this as a prank? I’m talented but not that talented. And you,” Roxas turned his glare to the demon, “you’re bound to us, you do what we tell you to. Drop the nonsense about you being the master and collection and all that other bullshit.” 

“Oh, a feisty one.” Vanitas said with a mean grin, his lips pulling back to show off his sharp, white teeth, “I do have high hopes for you.”

“Roxas-“ Ventus started to speak again, taking a step towards him, only to stop dead in his tracks, his eyes widening in shock as the two of them both watched, silent and staring, as Vanitas held out one clawed hand, twirled one of his fingers, creating thin lines of black and red in the air. The lines grew thicker and longer until there was a large, coiled length of undulating fleshy something. It was about as long as a standard garden hose, and five times as thick. The girth was about the size of a grown man’s arm. Writhing in mid-air, it seemed to pulse and twitch, as though it was alive. Vanitas retracted his hand, and the mass fell to the floor with a loud, squishy thump that made Roxas’s skin crawl. Lip curling in disgust, instinctively moving away as the thick, long limb began to move, one rounded end lifting up from the ground, seeming almost to look directly at him. 

“What is this?” Roxas asked, revolted. 

“Have fun, my new toys.” Vanitas chuckled, reclining back on his tail again. 

With those words, the long limb shot forward with startling, alarming speed. Coiling around Roxas’s waist, the rounded head immediately went down to his butt, where it grabbed hold of the seat of his pants, ripping backwards to tear off a large chunk of fabric. Crying out in alarm and disgust, Roxas immediately began to struggle, flailing wildly, clawing at the length holding him hostage. It proved a useless plight. The limb’s strength was enormous. Trying to get a grip on it was impossible – his fingers just slipped all over the smooth, rubbery surface. Mouth twisted into an enraged sneer, Roxas resorted to slamming his balled fists against the damned thing. Nothing – he might as well be hitting week old jello. 

There came a soft, amused chuckle from in front of him, drawing his attention away from what the tentacle was doing. Sometime during his struggle, Vanitas had slid over to stand in front of him. Red eyes roamed appreciatively over his body, practically gobbling him up. Reaching forward, the demon undid the button holding his vest closed over his otherwise naked chest, fully exposing him. Running a hot, smooth palm over the expansive of his skin, over his pecs, stomach and sides, he cooed, “You will be an exquisite addition to my collection. I am truly grateful that you were foolish enough to summon me.” 

“Get off!” Roxas roared, one fist rearing back with the full intention to bring it sailing down onto that stupid, smug face. When it reached its full arc, he suddenly froze, a bucket of ice dropping into his stomach. The tentacle…it was pressing against his butt. More specifically, it had slipped through the plush cheeks to push right up against his asshole. Eyes widening in horror, he slowly began to shake his head, realization fully dawning on him. No, this…this freak couldn’t mean something like that! Yet, looking down into his face, he understood that was exactly what he intended. Swallowing hard, panic quickly replacing rage, Roxas looked over to Ventus, meaning to tell him to run, to get out of here before the bastard could get him too, only for the words to die in his throat. Too little, too late. The bastard had conjured up another one of those weird tentacle thingies, and it was tightly coiled around Ventus, keeping him firmly in place. 

Looking up at him with terrified eyes, Ventus cried out, “Roxas, what do we do?!”

“I don’t know, just give me a sec! I’ll-!” Whatever he could’ve said, whatever moral support he might’ve offered in that terrifying moment was completely lost when the tentacle suddenly slammed forward, tearing right through his underwear, forcing its way past the tight ring of muscles into his ass. Trying to act tough wasn’t even on the table. He screamed at the top of his lungs as a bolt of white hot, agonizing pain roared up his spine as his ass was forced to accommodate the massive girth of the length squirming around inside him. For a moment, his vision completely dimmed. A loud buzzing filled his ears. He alternatively felt burning hot then icy cold. Every muscle in his body tensed up, leaving him twitching as he struggled to keep himself upright. His stomach rolled in agonized protest. He thought for sure that he was going to die, that the tentacle in his ass was going to kill him, that it was going to rip him two, splattering all of his innards all over the floor. 

Then, as suddenly as the pain had started, it was gone – there wasn’t a trace of it left. Vanished with a poof, leaving him with something even more terrifying, even more mortifying, something that had him burning with shame within seconds, blood pouring into his face, most definitely turning it a brilliant shade of red: pleasure. It started off tiny – just little sparks of tingling that dizzied their way up from the base of his belly, then slowly began to grow. Blinking rapidly, clamping his mouth tightly shut, wondering what kind of witchcraft the demon had cast to make something as disgusting as this feel good, Roxas suddenly became aware of something more than a little sinister: the tentacle…it wasn’t doing what he thought it would. 

It wasn’t…fucking him. There was no thrusting movements, it was using his ass as a sextoy to squeeze it until it came. It wasn’t doing any of that. As the realization of just what it was doing slowly dawned on him, he found himself wishing that it would because what it was doing instead was pushing itself deeper into his ass. The length coiled around him slowly slid in inch after inch, sliding up further into his intestines. 

“What…what is this?” Roxas panted, “What are you doing? Stop! It’s not supposed to go in that deep! You’ll puncture my stomach!” 

“Don’t worry yourself about something like that.” Vanitas cooed, running both his hands over Roxas’s chest, the hot palms brushing firmly against his nipples, sending a shockwave of tingles cascading throughout his entire body. Grimacing, wanting nothing more than that sickening disgust to come back, to drive away the abhorrent pleasure overwhelming him, Roxas let out a sharp grunt when Vanitas pinched one of his nipples, his hips bucking forward. Fuck! Why did it feel so good?! What was wrong with him?! There was a huge fucking mass of flesh pushing itself deeper and deeper into his body, and his cock was already rock hard! He felt like he might cum at any moment! What was this?! He was being raped in the most horrific way possible! How could he feel good?! 

Bad…this was bad! A heavy, dense fog was beginning to settle over his mind. The ability to think straight was quickly going out the window. With every passing moment, the tentacle slid in deeper, inching its way closer to his stomach. If it reached that point, what would happen to him?! Grinding his teeth together, panting heavily, struggling weakly against the mass holding him hostage, Roxas snapped, “Get it out! Take it out of me now! Get your hands off me, you stupid demon!” 

“Yes, just like that.” Vanitas whispered, pushing up to place a wet, sloppy kiss onto Roxas’s cheek, “Keep fighting, keep struggling. It’s always so much more fun when you hold out.” 

“Shut up!” Roxas seethed, his body violently shuddering at the sensation of the tentacle pushing up even further. It was in so deep! His entire ass was completely stuffed full of it, and it was still going further in. The smooth surface of the length slipped across his skin as the tentacle added more and more into his ass. His stomach! He could feel it nudging at the bottom of his stomach! A sprig of panic bloomed in his chest. He…he didn’t want to die like this! He didn’t want to die by having his stomach violated by a massive tentacle! 

“Stop it!” Ventus cried, “You’re hurting him!” 

Roxas desperately wished that were true. He longed for the agony that something like this was supposed to because. Despite the obscenely strange feeling of that long, thick length winding itself further and further into his body, pushing itself into places it never should be, there was not a hint of pain or discomfort. It didn’t feel anything like it should. His innards were being violated, places that were not meant to take that kind of mass slipping through them were being penetrated, caressed by that abhorrent tentacle…yet there was still no pain. What there was still was an insane amount of pleasure. The further the tentacle slipped in, the better it felt, until his body was overrun with it. 

By the time it was reaching his stomach, shockwaves of ecstasy were roaring through him. Sweat ran down his body in streams. Every inch of him was burning with heat. His cock, rock hard and twitching, was straining up against the constraints of his pants. The front of his underwear was already soaked in precum. Panting heavily, his heart racing at a million miles per minute, Roxas flinched when Vanitas gently took hold of his chin, guiding his head around so that their eyes met. Glaring hotly at him, he tried to wrench away but the demon’s hand held quick. Smiling lazily, that strange red gaze focused intently on his face, Vanitas leaned in to place a kiss to the side of his lips. 

“Shall I tell you what’s happening?” Vanitas asked with obvious glee. Without waiting for Roxas to respond, he continued on, “Right now, you aren’t feeling any pain, right? That’s because as my little appendage is slowly making its way up to your beautiful mouth, it’s absorbing all of your internal organs.” 

“What?” Roxas and Ventus gasped in unison. A bucket of cold plummeted down into Roxas’s stomach. His organs…were being absorbed?! That’s why there wasn’t any pain, because there simply wasn’t anything left to send those kinds of signals to his brain? What…what was this?! What was this freak planning on doing to him?! 

Vanitas nodded, “Don’t worry, you won’t need them anymore. And besides, they’d just get in the way.”

“Doesn’t need them?” Ventus cried out in horror, “He’ll die without them! You have to stop! You’re going to kill him!” 

“Oh, no, he’ll be fine.” Vanitas laughed derisively, “There’s no need to worry about something like that. My appendage acts as a sort of lifeline. It’ll carry out all the functions that the removed organs once did, with a few exceptions, of course. You’ll no longer need your stomach, colon, intestines, lungs, heart…I forgot what other ones you people have. Regardless, he won’t be any worse off without them. It will also supply a continuous amount of nutrients that your weak human body requires so rest assured, he won’t die.” Vanitas paused for a moment then added sweetly, “Ever. I do hate it when my toys grow old. I want to keep you like this until the end of time itself.” 

Ever…? He…he couldn’t possibly mean that this horrific thing was going to give him eternal life?! He was going to have this tentacle stuck inside of him for the rest of eternity? Frantically panting, Roxas tried to pull himself up off the tentacle, raising himself up onto the very tip of his tiptoes, only to come crashing back down when he couldn’t extend any further. The result was to drive the tentacle even deeper inside him, getting it closer to his stomach. 

“Why?!” Ventus exclaimed, “Why are you doing this?” 

Vanitas gave him an annoyed look, “Why? I believe I already mentioned that. I’m adding you two to my collection.” He scoffed softly, “Why? I wouldn’t allow such beautiful specimens to go unused. You two are exquisite. I have to make you into my beloved decorations.” 

“Decorations?” Roxas wheezed, his back arching as the tentacle inside of him finally made it to his stomach. It was…beyond bizarre. Pushing in, filling up his belly, it continued moving on but, perhaps in an attempt to make up time, it suddenly shoved in nearly an arm lengths of mass, pushing all of it into his stomach. Crying out, his cock violently pulsing inside his underwear, Roxas dropped his head, his knees threatening to buckle. The fact that he wasn’t going to be able to hold himself up for much longer was completely wiped from his mind when he caught sight of his stomach. Once a near flat surface with just a little curve at the bottom, as there should be since that’s where all his organs are…were, was now deformed in the obvious shape of the tentacle inside him. He…he could see it moving inside of him. It bulged out, creating an undulating swell of movement visible through his skin that made his mind ache. 

The tentacle was continuing to move upwards. He could feel it shifting up towards his throat. Gasping, drool pouring out of his mouth, sharp grunts and groans tumbling out of him, Roxas squirmed weakly. Good, good, it felt so fucking good! He couldn’t think…his mind was completely blank! This…he should be horrified, terrified of what would happen when the tentacle was finally all the way through him but he couldn’t put two words together, let alone an entire string of thought. He was scared, but the pleasure was quickly diminishing that. His stomach…his bulging, swollen, deformed stomach…felt so good. His butt felt so good! His entire body felt incredible! 

Mouth hanging open, Roxas cried out when Vanitas abruptly wrenched his head back up. Throwing out one hand, the tentacle wrapped around Ventus responded, dragging him across the floor until he and Roxas were face to face. Before he had time to react – his first instinct being to turn his head away so Ventus wouldn’t see how shameful he looked – Vanitas grabbed hold of Ventus’s hands and placed them against his overheated flesh. A powerful shudder rippled through his body. With a alarmed squeak, Ventus tried to jerk away but there was no fighting the demon’s strength. Forcibly sliding Ventus’s hands all over him, forcing him to feel him up, Vanitas cooed, “Feels good, doesn’t it? His skin is so soft. It’ll look perfect drenched in my cum. I can’t wait to see the finished piece. I know he’ll look beautiful. I usually keep my decorations separate but I think I’ll keep the two of you together so you can experience how wonderful it is to feel him for all eternity.” 

“Stop this!” Ventus wailed, struggling to squirm free from Vanitas hold, “Please! This is enough! We’ve learned our lesson! We’ll-“

“Lesson?” Vanitas laughed, leaning in to delicately lick Roxas’s ear, inspiring another shudder, as well as a spurt of precum to drizzle into his already soaked underwear. “There’s no lesson to be learned here. You committed a foolish act, and you’ll pay for it for the rest of eternity. I’m not here to shove your stupidity into your faces, or to guide you towards redemption. I’m here simply to satisfy my boredom while pulling you down into the depraved depths of pleasure. Be grateful, pets. I am a kind, generous master who will give to you an ecstasy that your feeble minds couldn’t possibly conceive of.”

Nipping at Roxas’s earlobe, one hand sliding down his bulging stomach to push into his soppy wet pants and wrap around his twitching cock, wringing a humiliatingly high pitched cry and weak thrust of his hips into the ring those tantalizing hot, firm fingers created, Vanitas whispered, “You’ve lasted far longer than most. I must say, I’m impressed. I think I will give you center stage as you’ve performed so well. Before that, though, I think it’s about time that you submitted to me.” 

“Fuck…off…” Roxas gasped weakly, his entire body trembling. It took every ounce of his strength just to get those words out, and he already knew they were meaningless. The tentacle was moving up his throat. He could feel it passing through the center of his chest, where his heart once thudded so hard that it felt as though it might break straight through his lungs. Now…there was no beat. He couldn’t feel anything other than the pleasure and the tentacle steadily moving up. It…it was over for him. He couldn’t get out of this…even if he did, he wouldn’t survive without the limb inside him but…even more alarming was that…he wasn’t even sure anymore that he wanted to get away. This pleasure…this insane, violating, raping his brain with its intensity pleasure…he was getting hooked. No…he was hooked. He was addicted, his body clung to every pulse, ever tremor, every shockwave, screeching in devastating glee at everything it had to give. 

And it was constantly giving more. The further the tentacle went, the more his body completely submitted itself to the pleasure it was giving him. How much longer could he hold on? He wasn’t sure he could make it a few more seconds. The tentacle…it was halfway up his throat…just a little more and it would have completely gone through him, impaling him entirely on its length. No more…he couldn’t take any more…his mind…his mind was breaking! The pleasure! The sensation! It was too much! He…he was going-! 

“Now, now.” Vanitas whispered into his ear, the puff of hot hair against his skin making him shudder, “That’s no way to talk to your master but it’s alright. I’ll give you a helping hand. Enjoy your last few moments of sanity, pet.”

“…no…please…” Roxas whimpered. 

Reaching up to grab the back of Ventus’s head, he wrenched him forward, maneuvering both of them in such a way that their open mouth’s collided. At that moment, the tentacle shoved itself up the remainder of his throat, pushing past the back of his mouth to exit out of his open mouth. Ventus, who’d cried out when Vanitas yanked him forward, has his mouth open. The tentacle took immediate advantage, shoving itself through his parted lips. If he had lungs, vocal chords, any of the stuff that was required to actually make noise, Roxas would have been howling. He came – a devastating, all encompassing, tragic orgasm that took the last scraps of his rationality and obliterated them. As he was violently trembling, hardly able to move now that it seemed the tentacle inside of him had entirely taken control, semen poured into his underwear. His legs gave out, pushing him a little further down the length all the way inside of him. 

Everything last bit of what made him the person he once was vanished in an instance, wiped away by the demonic pleasure scalding his mind. After that point, he existed as nothing more than a decoration, something that thought of nothing, felt nothing, wanted nothing beyond what the tentacle he was completely impaled upon gave him. Eyes rolling back in his head, thick cords of saliva pouring out of his stretched open mouth, Roxas ceased to exist, and the demon’s toy, one to be added to the ranks of others just like him, took his place. 

-

Ventus, on the other hand, still had all the necessary bits to make sounds. When the slimy, hot tentacle shoved its way into his mouth, he screamed at the top of his lungs. The noise didn’t last for very long since the second after it was inside his mouth, it swelled up even bigger, forcing his mouth to stretch to accommodate the size then scalding hot, thick fluid was pouring down his throat. Gagging, unable to force the jizz out, Ventus found himself forced to swallow, gulping down mouthful after mouthful of the bizarrely sweet tasting jizz that flowed out of the tentacle. The instant the first drop hit his stomach, something strange started happening to his body. 

An explosion of heat bloomed in his belly, quickly spreading out until his entire body was burning with it. His mind went completely blank – the horror, terror and anger at being forced to watch Roxas being treated in such a way faded first to an afterthought before disappearing altogether. Within moments, he was completely overwhelmed, unable to think, unable to reason. His cock was completely erecting, pushing excitedly up against the confines of his pants, wanting to come out and be touched, to be stroked, sucked, anything, anything at all to do something about the pleasure pulsing in the base of his belly. 

With a harsh gasp, Ventus was abruptly yanked back, pulled off the tentacle still pouring sweet tasting jizz into his mouth. Blinking blearily, his vision swimming, it took him a moment to register what he was seeing. The tentacle was completely through Roxas’s body – entering through his ass and exiting his mouth. At the top, a constant stream of pearly jizz was streaming out of the rounded head, splattering down onto Roxas’s prone, trembling body. Within the couple seconds that Ventus was given a full look of what had become of his twin, the entire upper half of Roxas’s body was covered in the thick, white fluid. Thick streams poured down further, coating every inch of his skin. The bottom half of the tentacle had wound itself around his legs, holding both loosely together. Finally, the remaining foot or so was curled up underneath him, creating a steady base that held Roxas aloft. 

“Beautiful.” Vanitas breathed, “I knew it would be but even I must admit, I’m a little surprised at how well it turned out. It truly does look amazing. A fantastic fountain to be added to my collection.” 

“Fountain?” Ventus mumbled hazily. Cum…he wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so badly! His body was so hot! It felt like he was melting! Hips bucking jerkily, using the friction of his pants rubbing against his cock to give him some semblance of relief, Ventus moaned in frustration when that hardly came close to giving him what he needed. Touched…he wanted to be touched, and fucked, violated and roughed up until he wept! He wanted to be held down, his ass pounded into until it gaped! He needed something, anything! 

“Yes,” Vanitas cooed, moving closer to him, his smooth hands landing on Ventus’s overheated skin, “there’s nothing I love more than to take your pathetic kind and turn you into something beautiful. My fountains, my masterpieces!”

Gently gripping Ventus’s jaw, he lifted his head so that their eyes met, “And now, to add yet another beauty. You won’t last anywhere near as long but that’s alright. I’ve had my fill, for now. Besides, there will be more fighters in the future. Now that my book is free from the clutches of those freaks, I can finally expand my collection even further. It will take some time, some careful maneuvering to ensure I’m only getting the best specimens of your inferior race. For now…you’re more than enough to satisfy my hunger. I can already tell that you will be just as gorgeous as this one. I can’t wait to see you painted in white. Squeal beautifully for me, pet. I want to enjoy the sight of you being violated and destroyed before being remade anew.” 

It was no use. He…he couldn’t make sense of anything anymore. Staring up into the blurred face of the demon he and Roxas had foolishly summoned, Ventus was suddenly overwhelmed with desire. Jerking forward, he hungrily pressed his lips to Vanitas, moaning loudly when the demon roughly returned the kiss. Shuddering in excitement as those smooth hands began to roam over him, sending shockwaves of pleasure racing throughout his body. In the back of his mind, one last shred of rationality clung desperately to life, screeching at him in a panic, begging him to fight, to not give in but…it was no use. It felt so good! The demon’s lips, his mouth, the taste – bitter and sweet mixed together in a violent heat that consumed his tongue and throat – of him, the feel of his skin, it was all too much. 

Distantly, he felt the seat of his pants being ripped away. Cold air seeped in through the thin fabric of his underwear. Something hot, hard and large began to rub against him, teasing him, mocking him, conveying exactly what was about to happen. Hazily glancing over to Roxas, that one last shred of rationality howling in terror at the knowledge that he was soon going to be like that, Ventus briefly considered putting up a fight…but ultimately discarded that option. Why…why fight when it felt this insanely good already? Roxas…the expression on his face was so lewd. He looked as though he was drowning in ecstasy, like he was in the throes of pleasure. 

Roxas…he was a lot stronger than him, and even he hadn’t been able to get away. What chance did he stand? None, was the answer so…why fight? Why fight when he knew it was going to feel so incredibly good in the end? Sighing softly, Ventus let his eyes flutter shut. The tentacle was pressing more insistently against his ass now, and he knew within moments, it would be inside of him. Shuddering when Vanitas shoved his tongue inside his mouth, pushing in even more of that strong flavor, Ventus had just enough time to dredge up a bit of regret that he’d ended up like this, being turned into a decoration for a psychotic demon before the tentacle ripped through his underwear, thrusting up deep inside his, and what was left of his mind quickly shattered underneath the immense weight of the ecstasy of being transformed into the demon’s desired shape.


End file.
